Habits
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Just a little Hoody Masky type story. I'm, not too good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and started going through the paper and notes that I saved from school. I keep the paper from school so we can use it to build up our fires in the fire pit. I save the ones with drawings I like and writings. I am lucky that I look at the paper before I burn it. This was on some social studies type stuff. We were watching a movie that day and writing down something... I think it had to do with working on our writing skills for question answer stuff or something along those lines.**

I sat with Masky in the underbrush as Jay walked by with his camera. And he calls Us weird. I slowly stood with my friend as to not give away our presence.

"What now? Should we let him go?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. We'll confront him another time." He answered mimicking my hushed tone.

I nodded to show that I understood and we hastily left the area. I so badly wanted to confront him. To get rid of him as soon as possible, but if Masky really thought it would be better to do so on a later date then I trusted him. We quickly pinned up the last warning note before heading back. The night was a nice cover and all, but it wasn't like we were cats or something. People never think about how maybe the darkness could help them. They think, hey if I go to the light I'll be safe. Not all the time. That just makes it easier for people like Jeff. Besides if there is a creature that can see in the dark that's hunting you then you're screwed no matter what you do.

The dull light on the horizon was slowly getting brighter. We picked up speed a bit. Didn't want to be the last ones back and wake everyone. We headed up the few steps onto the porch and went inside. I fell back on the couch with a sigh.

"Tired?" Masky chuckled but it quickly turned into a cough.

I sat up at that. "Are you alright?"

He took a minute to recover from his coughing fit to answer me. "Y- yeah." He hacked. "Fine."

"Maybe you should… I don't know…" Quit smoking? Yes. He most definitely should. "Lie down?" I suggested.

He shrugged and headed toward the stairs. He stopped at the base. "Coming?" He asked, looking back.

I stood and followed him up. I fell back on my bed in the same manner as I had the couch downstairs. I didn't bother getting under the covers since I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. All I could focus on was Masky and his smoking habits. I mean this was going to kill him. The coughing fits that he had were just getting more and more frequent. That worried me immensely.

"... Hey, Masky?..."

"Yeah?"

"..."

Could I really do this now? Should I? Visions of him collapsing from a coughing fit played in my mind. But what if I angered him again? What if I brought it up some other time? I knew such a habit wasn't broken easily especially one so addictive… It would be best to bring it up as soon as possible before it killed him. I could feel the tears starting to build up. What would life be like without Masky? The last time such as subject was brought up… Who knew how long such a fight would last? Neither of us were very willing to surrender the last time so it would definitely escalate. A usual fight between us was a disagreement over something ranging from not worth it to important but we'd usually be over it like it never happened in an hour or so. Just like the arguments never existed and I was glad for that. However this was one of those touchy subjects and wasn't going to be forgotten in an hour. He got really defensive about his smoking habits. So it was either us fighting and him hating me for I don't know how long or him dying of a coughing fit one of these days. Dammit I'm dramatic…

"What is it?" Masky pushed himself up.

Now or never.

"N- nevermind. It's nothing." Coward!

"No really." Now he really looked interested.

Come on grow a spine. "..."

"Hoody." He said when he realized that I wasn't going to say anything. "You do realize that you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

That's when the tears that I thought I had control of spilt. No. No I could not talk to him about anything. If only he knew just what was on my mind. I couldn't ruin everything that this moment held. He would go from concerned to defensive in half a second. I really didn't want to fight over something so stupid. No fights. Not tonight. No more tears over this.

"Hoody?... Are you crying?"

I froze. "N- No! I mean. No." I answered automatically.

He took a moment before slipping out of his bed. He crossed the room and sat on the end of my bed.

"I'm fine." I insisted, now sitting up as well.

"Whatever it is you can tell me. I promise tha-"

"No. I can't." I interrupted, shaking my head.

"So you don't trust me?" He looked kind of offended.

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I- I- um. J- just forget it. It was nothing to begin with."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

To that I just remained silent. I mean really? What could I say?

He sighed. "Just tell me. You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"I can't."

"Tell me."

"Just drop it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

We were raising our voices now. Just great.

"You were crying!"

I looked away. "I just… I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because we'd fight!"

"Well it's too late for that! So you might as well say it now!"

"It was about your smoking habits! I was worried! Ok?!"

"That was it?! Why couldn't you tell me that?!"

"Because you get all defensive!"

"I do not! Besides my Habits are fine!"

"You're addicted and it's going to kill you!"

"I can stop whenever I want!"

"Then stop now!"

"Why?! Because You said so?!"

"Because you're going to get left behind! How can you expect to get better, heck keep up if you can't run or fight for ten minutes without breaking into a coughing fit?!"

"You think you can tell me how to live my life! I don't need you!"

"I'm only trying to help!"

After a few attacks on each others flaws we broke into a physical fight. Though it didn't last too long.

"I'm done!" I announced, pushing him off. "I can't take this anymore!"

I Wouldn't take this anymore. I headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

My only response was slamming the door. I walked briskly down the hall. My anger quickly faded. What did I just do? I had caused what I had hoped to prevent. I hadn't even tried to fix anything. Now he was going to just purposely smoke more and he was going to kill himself and now I was crying again. I killed Masky. I wiped at the tears though that did next to nothing. I drew in a shaky breath. Then let it out slowly. I would not cry for him. He said he didn't need me. Well I didn't need him either. I would be fine without him but I guess I needed a place to stay for the night. Would he be awake? He was usually one of the last ones back… I walked the halls as silently as possible to my destination. I stopped at the door and hesitated a moment before knocking lightly on it. I waited. The door slowly opened.

"Hey, Hoods, what up?" Jack gave me a sharp toothed smile.

I kept my head down. "May I- May I sleep in here tonight." I clenched and unclenched my hands on the mask in my pocket.

"Sure." His smile faded and he allowed me to enter.

I sat on the unclaimed bed in the room.

"So. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Eyeless Jack took a seat next to me.

"Not really…"

He took a moment. "Have you been crying?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I mumbled.

"Like hell it doesn't. What happened? Was it Jeff? Masky?"

I didn't respond.

"It Was Masky, wasn't it?"

"Jack. Please."

"What did he do? If you need me to-"

"No. Don't. It's fine."

"...Ok." He stood. "You can stay as long as you want. Alright?"

I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke earlier than mostly everyone as usual. I quickly pulled on my mask and shoes. Same outfit as yesterday, but it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter anyway. I really didn't want to see him and I was sure he felt the same. That really wasn't a real problem though. I was good at avoiding social contact when I wanted to. Good at avoiding people. I was good at hiding and avoiding in general. Talking wasn't one of my strong points so no one really questioned it when I felt the need to distance myself. My two best chances were to head down as usual and eat quickly before Masky got down there. Then again it might just be better to wait until breakfast was made and then 'steal' whatever was leftover when everyone was clearing out. There really wasn't anything like sneaking around. Nothing like stealing. Especially when you were good at it. No one noticed until you were long gone when you were good. Back when I was alone on the street I took what I needed or wanted without anothers notice. On the rare occasion that I was noticed, that was why I wore hoodies, I could just as easily evade the cops. That one time I did get trapped… well lets just say some things happened and then a cop was no longer in the world of the living. Then… many cops left this world and I ended up here. Fun. Point was this was going to be easy. So I leaned back and waited.

I watched the clock. Seconds ticked by and I enjoyed the dull rhythm. It was calming to have something so simple after such a complicated night. I let my leg swing back and forth off the side of the bed just as rhythmic as the old clock. Very soon matching the slow beat. Back and forth. My mind wandering though I forgot the subjects rather quickly since I wasn't paying too much attention to them. That was pretty sad now that I thought about it… Click. I pushed myself up and started toward the door. Might as well go and check now. If I missed it completely I wouldn't get anything. Then again I could always make myself a sandwich or something. I didn't really mind doing the grocery shopping later if anything needed to be replaced. It would get my mind off things.

I closed the door with care. Silent. I was not to be noticed near the area in question. I was not to be thought acting suspicious. I was unnoticable. I walked the empty hall to the stairs and went down. Past the second floor. The floor with Jeff's, Toby's, BEN's, and Masky/ My rooms. Then onto the first floor with consisted of the living room, kitchen, an extra room that was used as a meeting room, and a back room with was used for storage. Sally sat with her dolls and Ticci Toby in the living room. Sally chatted with him about her dolls and he listened with a smile. Sally seemed happy which was good. She got lonely pretty quickly when she had no one to play with. I passed and looked into the kitchen. I turned and walked away as I saw that it was pretty packed. Had to be happy the kitchen was pretty big. Full table. The stools at the counter were taken. Just like usual. I walked toward Sally and Toby in the living room. I leaned over the back of the couch.

"Playing with your dolls, Sally?"

"Yeah." She smiled brightly, her voice cheerful. "Toby's playing with me. Want to play?"

"Sure. Why not?"

I walked around and sat next to her and Toby and created a little triangle between the three of us.

"This one's Luna." She held up the doll in the red dress. "She likes to dress up, but she doesn't like to go out very often." Sally set her down and picked up a old stitched up cloth doll. "This is Diana. Her head is a little lopsided so I pretend she got into an accident. She protects me at night from the darkness. She's my favorite." She set the doll back in her lap.

"I figured you liked her the most. You take her everywhere, don't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"What about this one?" Toby picked up a doll in a summer outfit of a t-shirt and capris. "I haven't heard about her yet."

"That's Anna. She likes to play soccer and really anything to do with running. She's always happy and she's always trying to make friends." She then picked up a newer looking doll with glasses and dark hair. "This is Danny. Her real name is Dante but she doesn't like it sounds too much like a guys name. So she likes to pretend she has a prettier name when she uses Danny instead." She then picked up a little bear with a crescent moon over its right eye.. "This is Luneth. He's afraid of about everything but he's nice."

Sally continued to show each of her dolls one at a time until those from the kitchen started to slowly drift from the kitchen to the livingroom and other parts of the mansion. Sally looked up.

"Is the kitchen finally clearing out?" Sally asked.

"Seems like it. Lets go and get some breakfast." Toby stood.

"Yeah!" Sally practically jumped up. "Take care of everyone, Luna." She told the doll as she took a hold of both mine and Toby's hand.

We walked to the kitchen against the small crowd. Sally took a seat at the emptying table after pointing at a plate that she wanted and Toby getting it for her. She let her tongue peek out of the side of her mouth as she reached with her for to get a pancake and drag it to her plate. She was pretty cute when you got past her devious nature. I sat with them. Why be sneaky when I could just blend in with them? Besides it wasn't like Masky would bother me if I was around Sally. She never liked it when anyone fought. I chatted Toby and with a delighted Sally. I didn't need Masky. I easily ignored the white mask in my peripheral vision. At some point in the conversation Eyeless Jack slid in with us.

"Hey. I was wondering when you were going to come down."

"They were playing with me in the living room." Sally quickly jumped in.

"Oh really? What were you playing?"

"We were playing with my dolls. I was introducing them to them."

"Really? So what's next on your agenda?"

"Well I was going to have a tea party. Want to come?" She glanced around at the three of us.

"Sorry, Sally, but I have a job to do in a bit." Toby smiled apologetically. "Maybe another time?"

"Oh. That's ok." She seemed a little disappointed.

"Well I don't have anything going on. I'd be honored to come, Princess Sally."

She smiled brightly, quickly perking back up.

"I won't be doing anything until later so why not?" Jack shrugged.

"Yay!" She did a little happy dance in her chair. "Let's bake cupcakes for our tea party!"

"Ok then. We'll make cupcakes."

* * *

Toby left after breakfast with a new assignment and Jack and I made cupcakes with Sally. We sat there frosting cupcakes with a variety of frostings since only one would be boring apparently. So we made a little rainbow of cupcakes on the table.

"I want sprinkles!" Sally cheered.

"Ok ok. Settle down squirt." Jack chuckled as he went through the cupboards for the sprinkles. "Stars or regular? Stars right?"

"Yeah!"

As it turned out cupcakes weren't enough so we had a baking day. Cupcakes, cookies, and then brownies. Then we finally made the tea. All in all it was pretty messy and took some time to clean up. Sally gathered her dolls in the kitchen as we started setting up the table. She set up her dolls in the chairs with pillows to elevate them. Sally stood on her chair and poured the cups and passed them around since she couldn't reach over the top of the table very well from the ground. She happily snacked on the sweets as she talked with us and her dolls. At some point Jeff walked in.

"Ooh, cookies."

"You can't have any." Sally glared.

"And why not?"

"You're not invited to this teaparty."

"And what are you going to do if I take one?"

"Nothing. But your sweatshirt may just turn pink in the next wash." Sally smiled deviously.

Yep. Told you she was devious.

"You wouldn't."

"I won't, but Diana might."

Jeff just glared at her and slowly left the area. Then when BEN entered much later Sally happily invited him to join. Sally just didn't like Jeff too much. He apparently got annoyed with the fact that she talked to her dolls and cut up her favorite bear. The bear's pieces are currently in the Trenderman's possession, one of Slender's brothers. He was going to fix the bear apparently much to Sally's delight. I enjoyed the time spent with Sally. It was a lightheartedness that I needed after the incident with Masky. One sugar rush later and she skipped off to go and play with Laughing Jack. I took the time to put the remaining sweets in ziplock bags with Jack as BEN collected the rest of the dolls to put away.

"She's a real nice kid if you manage to stay on her good side." Jack smiled.

"Yeah. I doubt Jeff is going to be spared now that the kid is on a sugar rush."

"She can get real naughty when she wants to be." He agreed. "So do you want to help me out with my job tonight?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything to do anyway."

"Cool."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm sorry I haven't been on for a long while. My computer totally died so I had no computer for a very long time and then I ended up using my mother's computer for online school. After a while she bought a computer from a pawn shop which didn't work out as she figured out why it was so cheap. The thing shut off by itself for no reason, didn't connect to the internet for no reason, it didn't click on things. Not good. So now I have my mom's computer and she's working on it apparently so yeah. Here's what I have and happy Halloween.**

I felt a slight surge of excitement and chewed absentmindedly on my bottom lip as I focused solely on the new prey. Any second now and then it would be all over for them. All they had to do was get a little closer. Aaannd… Dang it. He turned back. Didn't matter. He'd be dead soon either way. He took a peek into another room. With his back to me I wanted so bad to just jump him, but that would be too easy and no fun. Plus if he saw me in the reflection of something that I couldn't see from this position then he could have the chance to scream and that would be a Jeff move. I didn't like being caught.

"Hello?"

Really? Oh yeah hi its just me the killer. I'm in the kitchen, want a sandwich? Idiot. All talking does is alert the enemy to your position and then that sucks for you.

"Helloooo? Anyone there?"

Yes.

"Mandy?"

No.

"If you try and scare me I'm not going to be happy."

Not really my problem. I watched him head up the stairs and cast a few glances down and past me. I slowly slipped out of my hiding spot and tailed him up the staircase. I felt alive for the first time in a while. An actual hunt. For the first time in what felt like an eternity. An actual hunt. Not to mention that there was an actual plan of action. No winging it. An emergency escape plan and a definite goal for once. I lowered myself into the nearest shadow as he looked back again. He kept going. I swore I could feel his fear, his uncertainty radiating off of him. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom. Taking a quick peek around his door he entered with a slight sigh. He cursed his childishness and flicked on his bedroom light. He scanned the room before turning it off again and heading to his bed. Now. I moved. My blade was an invisible blur in the darkness. His back arched and he let out a silent scream as the blade easily slid into his lower back. Next EJ was at my side as we easily took the surprised and maybe a little in shock man down. The gurgling sound that came as my knife met his throat gave me a nice rush. A rush I hadn't felt in a really long time. I heard EJ giggle a little.

"Dinner is served." I smirked under my mask.

I wiped the blood from the blade off on the man's clothing before drawing back and sitting on the bed. I made myself comfortable on the bed as Jack went to work with cutting him open and picking out what he wanted to eat. The smile that had slid onto my face was one that I could not nor wanted to force down. I felt alive. I hadn't actually killed anyone in so long it felt like I was doing it for the first time again and it felt good.

I drew in a breath and listened as Jack ate and let it out as a content sigh. I didn't understand why everyone was so grossed out. I mean Jack was a great partner who thought things through and he actually ate in a manner that anyone would when faced with a good food. It wasn't like he ripped it apart like some animal or anything and he didn't get blood everywhere. He made sure to brush off the extra blood on the clothes of the victim before eating. They were just wimps. If you can't handle a little cannibalism then maybe you shouldn't be one of us. Jack stood after wiping his mouth. I followed suit and stretched a little.

"Ready to go?"

"... You're not grossed out?"

"No. All of your previous partners must have just been wimps. Besides they exaggerated a lot and made it sound like you tore the victim apart like a starving dog the way they told it."

"They did?"

"Yep. If they can't handle a little cannibalism they shouldn't be here." I started toward the door. "How does it taste anyway?"

"Varies really… People who eat a lot of greasy foods taste more rubbery or pasty and are slightly firm. However people who eat a little better are actually softer and have a nice bite to them. Then there are the people who are vegetarians and their kidneys tend to have weird musty tang to them."

"How strong is the flavor?"

"Not as strong as you'd think actually. It's one of those things that you'd want to slowly break yourself into because it seems to taste really strong at first, but after a while you get used to it to the point where you barely taste anything."

"Huh… Wonder why everyone's so anti kidney then."

"Because mommy and daddy said cannibalism is bad." Jack mocked and I laughed.

* * *

I walked through the densely wooded area toward the mansion with Jack as we talk about various things.

"So are you going to try and make up with Masky tonight?"

"... I don't think so."

"Want to stay in my room again tonight?"

"I'd like that, but I'm going to have to get a new outfit from… Masky's room. I'd rather not spend another day in the same outfit. Blood comes out better when you get to it right away."

"Don't I know it."

So I slipped into the bedroom and headed toward the closet. Jack waited outside. I made no move to try and communicate with white mask in the room. I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell of cigarettes. I was not going to apologize for worrying again. I had Nothing to apologize for. I nearly sighed at the childishness that had occurred while I was gone. I kneeled down and collected my clothes from the floor of the closet and headed over to my bed and dropped the items onto it. There I went through the mess in silence as the sound of a lighter coming to life made an attempt to break the silence. I pulled out a shirt I liked from the mess and set it aside before I went back to digging.

"... You have blood on you."

I set a pair of jeans on top of the shirt.

"Why?"

I gave no response as a fresh smoky haze drifted around the room.

"Where did you go?"

I pulled out a dark hoodie. It wasn't something I normally wore, but it was comfortable and I needed something to replace the blood stained one until I washed it.

"What did you do?"

His voice sounded slightly threatening, but I stayed silent as I collected my chosen items and headed toward the door.

"Hoody. What the Hell did you do?"

I stopped. "I don't see how that concerns you."

"Bullshit. We're partners aren't we?"

"Che… I had fun for once." I answered.

"Fun? What do you… Who did you kill?" Came the dark demanding tone.

"Relax. I didn't kill your Precious Jay or Alex."

"Who. Did you. Kill?"

"I don't see why it matters." I didn't turn around as I heard him stand.

"You don't see how it Matters? You're the one who told me never to forget the people I killed." He hissed.

"Well it's not like you ever kill anyway." I responded darkly before continuing toward the door.

"Don't you Dare walk out that door."

I didn't hesitate this time. I exited and closed the door firmly before heading down the hall, Jack now at my side.

"What happened? It didn't sound too good."

"Nothing special. Just him purposely smoking and trying to control me again."

The door opened.

"Hoody!"

I didn't turn around. Jack looked back and then spared me a glance. I didn't give any response and as it seemed Masky made no other move upon seeing Jack with me. We headed up the stairs and it was quiet. We entered Jack's room.

"So what happened?" Jack asked as he started going through his own clothes.

"He was demanding what I had been doing with our time apart and I told him I had fun. Then he got pissed." I slipped out of the slightly bloodied fabric and into the fresh clothes.

"Huh… Is that it?"

"Pretty much. I can do the run down to the basement if you want." I held out a hand for his bloodied clothing.

"Na. It's fine." He headed toward the door and I followed. "Feel like a snack?"

"You're still hungry?" I half teased.

"Hey he wasn't that satisfying. He was all rubbery and tasteless."

"Ok then how about I do the run to the basement and you get to work on the snack. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Sounds good."

Taking the clothing I we soon split on the main floor and I headed down a third flight of stairs to the basement. I set our clothes down and emptied out the dryer and put its contents on the top for others to sift through. Next I pulled out the wet clothing and set it in the now empty dryer before starting it up. Finally I tossed the clothing into the washer and even added a few other items that were in waiting and started that up. Satisfied with the arrangement I turned back toward the stairs only to jump at the still form that leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you go out and kill with Jack?"

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"We're partners. Even if we're fighting I can't just let you go out and put yourself in danger."

His voice still held that threatening tone in it, but at this point I was used to hearing it in our fights.

"Danger? What danger? What I just did was less dangerous than what I do with you. Stalking the same person who-" I stopped as he laughed. I glared at him. "What's so damn funny?"

"You're kidding, right? You're spending time with a cannibalistic animal and you tell me that there's no danger?"

"He's not an animal, Masky."

"He eats human flesh."

"He eats kidneys and many people who aren't like us eat kidneys."

"Yeah, animal kidneys. Not human."

"Well human kidneys have more flavor and more texture and maybe he likes them fresh."

Masky brought a hand under his mask and sighed. "You're really letting him fill your head with that stuff? Please tell me you're not going to spend the night in His room. There's a reason no one bunks with him."

"He's not a threat. Quit being so judgmental."

"You said it yourself. He likes them fresh. If he harvests your kidneys in the middle of the night don't come crying to me."

"What? He wouldn't do that. You're acting like a middle schooler. He is nothing that you're putting him out to be. He's nice and supportive and understanding. Plus with all the times I've been with him he hasn't Ever harmed me."

"Wait wait wait. All of the times? What do you mean All of the times? How many times have you killed with him?"

"Just this once, but I wish I had done it before. He actually kills and he doesn't just wing everything like some cocky punk."

"Cocky punk? Really? Is that it?" He scoffed.

"I could say the same thing about you with your inability to kill outside of your 'episodes'."

"Do Not bring that up. Maybe I don't want to be a monster."

"Oh so we're all monsters? Is that really what you think about us? About me?"

"This isn't About me! This is about you!"

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Yeah I got that when you called me a monster."

"I never-! You-! Just stay away from him, ok?! He could really hurt you!"

"Well you called us all monsters so why should it matter if I hang around other monsters." I hissed.

By this point Masky looked really frustrated.

"Just-!"

"Hoody?"

I felt slightly relieved when Jack came down the stairs. He stopped halfway down.

"You ok?"

From that angle he couldn't see Masky.

"Fine." I started toward the stairs.

"Sure? I heard yelling."

"It's fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"So who was yelling at you?" I heard Jack asked.

I didn't bother looking over since it was pretty dark in the room. "Why do you assume someone was yelling at me?"

"You're not the type to just go and yell at someone for no reason and also it wasn't your voice."

"Masky was being a stalker." I responded after several seconds.

"Him again? Why?"

"He was actually yelling at me for hanging around with you."

"... Well it's good to know he likes me."

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Sometimes."

"Do what everyone say bother you?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it make you angry?"

"Sometimes."

"Are You ok?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because no one ever does."

"Ah."

"So are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Are you just saying that so I'll leave you alone?"

"No."

"Are you saying that because you're not sure yourself?"

"... Maybe."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No. What's with the twenty questions?"

"You just seem so sullen all the time and you're always there for me so… yeah."

We had a moment of silence.

"I assume this whole Masky deal isn't going to be sorting itself out very soon?"

"Probably not. I'm not too keen on apologizing for being worried or being friends with you. He's the one who's going to have to apologize and he probably won't for a while."

"He'll probably go through a Tim and a killing episode before he even considers it."

"Might take longer than that. He gets really defensive."

"... Well you can stay here until this clears up."

"You're really nice, you know that?"

"Question…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you two become partners anyway?"

"Hmmm…. I think it started out with me feeling bad about how he had episodes… That and no one liked me back then because I didn't really talk to anyone. They all thought I was a stuck up asshole because I never walked up and talked to anyone and no one talked to Masky because of his episodes so we kind of just happened since no one else would look at us. We were the ones that didn't belong at the time."

"I see."

"How? You have no eyes."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." He answered with slightly amused sarcasm.

"I tried. You have to give me that."

Another round of silence.

"Want to be my partner?… You know just until this mess get's cleared up? I wouldn't mind you moving in here."

"Sure. You're more fun anyway."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Masky has no backbone to kill unless he has one of his killing episodes and for some reason I'm never around when it happens."

"Maybe that's a good thing you're never around."

* * *

I walked back with Jack with huge grins plastered on our faces. The sun was slowly starting to rise. We were late getting back, but we didn't care. I had always wondered why he was always so late, but now I got it. One stalk and kill and we were having too much fun to just stop there so we went for some extra unsuspecting victim.

"I liked how that smile of hers just slowly slipped off her face once she saw us."

"She didn't even try to run or scream. It's so funny when they freeze."

We chatted happily as the mansion came in sight. I went to bed rather content that night. That morning I woke later than usual as it was to be expected after last night. First thing I did was head down to my previous sleeping quarters and took the clothing that I had set on the bed a couple nights ago or so and walk it up to Jack's room and put the few items I had into a space in the closet he cleared for me. Next I headed out and down the first flight of stairs, but was caught halfway down.

"I thought I told you Not to go killing with him." Came the comment that snapped me out of my happy mood.

I stayed silent.

"Hanging around with him is only going to hurt you whether you see it or not. You'll become like him."

"We're all killers here."

"But you don't need to be."

"You're wrong. We're here because we need to kill and our skill at it is useful. I don't understand your resistance with it. You have weird episodes-"

"Don't."

"at random times either on one extreme or the other and half the time you have no clue who you are. You smoke because all of it stresses you out and you'll be much happier once you accept who you are."

"I smoke of my own will. And just because I haven't given up on my humanity doesn't make me any lesser than you."

"Humanity?"

"You're the ones who have given up. You only think you need to kill. It's all in your head. You were doing fine Not killing with me."

"You have no idea how boring and frustrating that was."

"But you weren't killing and you didn't do anything crazy. That proves that recovery is possible. It proves-"

"Recovery?! You were using me as some freaking experiment?!"

"I was preventing you from becoming like Jeff!"

"You were Using me! You told me we were friends and that you cared about me!"

"I do! I was helping you! You weren't killing and you were content so maybe with some more help or some medicine-"

"Help?! Medicine?! Oh so I can end up like You?! Some freak who has no clue who he is half the time?!"

"I was trying to save you!"

"No. You were only trying to help yourself." I pushed past him a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Hoody-"

"You call us monsters. Well you should do a little soul searching. Maybe you'll find one."

I darted down the rest of the stairs.

"Hoody, wait!"

I gave no response. I just ran. Down the next flight of stairs and out the door. I pushed through the thick underbrush that encircled the mansion and kept going at the sound of pursuit. I was not going to be his little experiment. I'd show him. I can do whatever I wanted. I was in control of my own life now. I was not going to just let him keep manipulating me like he had been. He thought I was some insane unstable animal so that's what I give him. I was going to show him what I could really do. After all I'm mentally unstable, aren't I? But first I needed a target and a plan. Just because I was a killer didn't mean I just winged every kill nor did it mean that I needed a ritual killing cycle of who I killed.

"Hoody! Come back!"

Still tailing me. Great… Changing my course I went toward that old abandoned hospital. That place always messed with his head. I'd be able to lose him there. Once the building was in sight I all but sprinted. Through the front door and around the maze like halls. However he didn't stop at the door like I had planned. He was still behind me. So damn persistent. He was breathing very heavily now and he sounded like he would just drop at any second. How he was still running I had no clue.

"H-... Hoody!" Came the gasped call.

"Just leave me alone!"

I bolted up the stairs in hopes of it slowing him down. It did and I felt some relief as I kept going. Down a few more halls and I felt confident enough to slow down and stop. I entered one of the rooms and sat down with my back to the wall right next to the door frame. I drew in large gulps of air as I took in the destroyed room. Nothing of any real interest was here. Just graffiti and chunks of wall paper on the floor. After I had caught my breath I took a peek out of the room before exiting. I walked the halls in search of another stairway down. It was almost alarmingly quiet besides the dull sound my shoes made on the old floor and the sounds of the forest outside. I found myself looking around, but I mentally chided myself at such an act. I kept up my search. Those stairs weren't going to find themselves. Hall by hall it seemed to grow ever quieter. I smiled at the sight of the stairs and proceeded down. I stopped at the bottom. Had that feeling that-

"Run."

I froze at the whisper that came out of nowhere.

I slowly looked over. Masky. How did he find me so quickly? Why was he hiding?

"Run." He pressed.

Sure I was a little more than angry with him and I was very much hurt by the information that I had learned, but I could tell that something was up. So I kept quiet and removed my gaze from his hiding place and directed it somewhere else. I listened closely since whatever it was or whoever it was I couldn't see from this angle. Then I heard it. The slight shuffle. The almost silent, muffled breathing.

"Behind you. Jay."

Of course. It had to be him. I started walking. I turned the next corner and then I bolted. I heard the unmistakable sound of the camera junky following me. Several corners and circles later in an attempt to lose him I was outside. Just one problem after the next. I silently cursed myself for not noticing sooner. How could I not have noticed?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! This is what happens when you let your emotions get the best of you! People hurt you if you let them get close and they outcast anyone that's different. Masky is just like them. He got to close and that's why it hurts. That's why I'm in this situation. Now focus and get out of it! Wham! I hit the ground. Freaking Bipolar Trees! **(See Unexpected Events if you don't get it)** I shoved myself up only to find that there was an added weight that prevented that plan. I struggled and fought with the person Masky chose over the rest of us 'monsters'. The one Masky would rather be like drove his knee into the crook of my arm successfully pinning it and extracting a yelp out of me. The one Masky chose over me pinned me and I knew then that I lost. I was trapped and not only did I lose against Jay, but I lost everything. Jay made it alarmingly clear that he claimed the one I had called my best friend for so long and that no matter how hard I tried I'd never succeed in bringing him around. He was the reason Masky wanted to be like our prey. It was that moment I knew Masky had never been who I had thought he was. I gave up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I finally got to it. I spent some time spraying my cat with flea stuff since he escaped outside and now he stinks so I've spent time throwing him out of my room, but he just doesn't get it so we settled for him to lay on the floor. Yeah I reached an agreement with my cat. Then I decided that I should actually write today so I did and this is what I have after so long. I hope you enjoy it.**

I glared at him from under my mask though he couldn't see it. Both of them. For two different reasons. Masky, impersonating Tim, the convinced Jay not to unmask me due to shock or something of 'turning back' not that I did that. I wasn't an unstable mess like He was. That and if I supposeably turned then they wouldn't be able to get any information out of me in the first place. Jay had his camera set on the unstable table and was fixing it to be directly on me. I chew absentmindedly on the corner of my lip. My shoulder was aching ever so slightly from where my arm had been yanked behind my back. Where he had drove his knee into my arm wasn't doing much better. Masky was just staring at me in silence. I however refused to meet his gaze any longer. I let myself get distracted to the sound of the wind and the rusting of the branches outside of this destroyed hospital. The string that was pulled out from the hoodie I was wearing did a surprisingly good job of binding my wrists to the old chair. I can't believe that did that to my poor hoodie. At least it wasn't my orange one.

I shifted uncomfortably as I continuously flexed and unflexed my muscles as to try and loosen my bindings further. I had made sure to hold my wrists slightly apart while he tied me, but not so much that he would notice. Thus making it much easier for me. He'd see. They'd both see. The first chance I got Jay was going to regret everything and I was going to make it clear to Masky that I wasn't his experiment. I wasn't his to play with. He didn't own me.

"Ok. Lets get started." Jay turned away from the camera to face me.

I kept my gaze on the glassless window.

"I want to know what's going on."

We all want a lot of things. I wanted a friend and I got a backstabbing liar.

"What do you know about that thing? What do you know about Alex? About Tim? How is it all connected?"

One question at a time camera junky. Not that I was going to answer anyway. I slowly looked up as he approached. Masky fidgeted slightly, but made no move to do anything. Backstabbing son of a-

"Well?"

I shifted again and he drew back slightly. Just enough to see if I could slip out. So close. Not enough. All I had to do was knock Jay to the side. While he was dazed I-

"What is that thing?"

I'd swipe the camera then and get rid of everything he had later. Masky would be easy to evade. I knew his fighting styles and tactics well enough to get by and outrunning a smoker was easy enough.

"Please tell me you're no a mute." He sighed in an exasperated manner as he ran a hand through his hair.

Mute? No. Close enough sometimes I suppose.

"What the hell do we do with him, Tim? We can't just let him go. But we can't just keep him here. Someone is bound to stumble across this at some point and if not that thing will probably show up with our luck."

"Don't look at me. If he isn't going to talk what good is he?"

"You sound like Alex."

"Don't compare me to him. Ever."

"Well I'm sorry, but you do."

"I wasn't suggesting we kill him or anything."

"I didn't say that. You're the one who thought of it that way."

Oh for the love of… Girls you're both pretty... Ha. Should have said that. No, no I shouldn't. Just focus on escape.

I shifted ever so slightly. Just a little bit at a time as to not catch their attention. I struggled to slip my hands out as they argued on. I stopped at the close to silent shuffle. The two kept arguing about who was like who and more of a killer like Alex and how they shouldn't even trust each other as the sound happened again. Someone was here. Someone else and they were arguing about everything under the sun. It could be Alex and they weren't even aware. People. Hate them. All of them are idiots. As they argued on I kept my eye on the doorway as I again attempted to get my hands free. Freaking gloves. They were great to hide my identity, but they were hindering my progress. So I worked on slipping them off. Slipping them off and Not letting them hit the floor was going to prove difficult. Another shuffle and I was trying to work faster without getting their attention. If Alex was here and had a gun by chance then I'd be the first one he'd see and nothing in me doubted that he would pull the trigger without even a second thought. I'd be finished if I couldn't get free.

Off came the first glove. I held my breath as it fell. I just caught it with the tips of my pointer and middle. I didn't breath. Didn't move as I feared one move would cause it to fall and alert not only the two arguing idiots, but get Alex's attention. I let the breath out as I moved slowly to grasp it with my now ungloved hand. Ok. That could have gone better. I wasn't used to escaping. I was used to doing the binding and hunting. Not being the one who had no power. I needed that control back. I didn't like this feeling. I Didn't play damsel. I'd sooner jump from the second story window than give someone the satisfaction that they Beat me. I didn't lose against normal people. If it was someone like Jeff or LJ then I could deal with it, but Not an old run of the mill person. I let out the breath as silently as possible as I worked on my other glove without dropping the other one. This was proving to be a much more difficult task that one would think with how I was restrained.

The soft click of a shoe on the broken tile urged me to move faster. To just Get Out. I had to. I would not fall now. I couldn't. I had to get back at them and I had to get home. Jack would be upset, wouldn't he? Sally? Not only that, but I just plain out just didn't want to die. Next glove off. Good, good. Now I just had to get one hand out and then things would go from there. All I had to do was figure out a way past Alex, but I'd get to that after I took care of those two. I could practically feel him get closer rather than hear him. I Had to get out Now. Had to. So I pulled slowly. Pulled and twisted and bit my lip as I made no progress. All I had to do was get one hand free. One and then my other hand would be free as well. No fighting for that one, but the first step was proving difficult. Just like everything lately. Difficult. I froze as a figure came into view in the hallway. I stopped my efforts as I resisted the urge to look. Ever so slowly I gave in and looked up.

**I apologize for the length. Seemed longer in my notebook. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
